One Day
by Mrs.ShayMaslow
Summary: Shay and Anna Lawrence were born September the age of 6 their parents got divorced.Anna moved to Boston with her mother and when she was 11 tried to commit suicide.Shay moved to San Antonio with her dad and at the age of 12 started doing drugs.The email adress is shay boo bear lawrence @ g mail . com with no spaces. it just wouldn't show up without spaces so NO SPACES.
1. New Town

New Town

Hi my name is Shay Lawrence. I am 16 years old. I live with my dad, Albert. I have one sister who lives in Boston with my mother, Janelle. Truthfully I miss my sister and my mother. Why? My dad is getting married to a beach blonde tramp and moving us to Los Angeles. Anyway today is my last day at South high school in San Antonio, Texas.

"Oh my gosh!" I turned around to be attacked by my best friend (who btw is gayer than the rainbow) Nate Harper.

"Girl I can't believe you're leaving us!"

"Nate, calm your self down!" I laughed out.

"No, You Don't tell me to calm down."

"Oh my gosh. I can't help my dad is marrying a tramp!"

Nate looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Shay" Nate said as we walked into science. The bell rang and we all sat down. Mr. Fellows came in and started one of his school famous speeches. After class I had gym, then Social Studies, Language, and finally Math.

….

Thank god it was the end of the day. I don't know what I'd do if I had to waste more of my time there. Nate drove me to the airport. The drive was filled with silence and Katy Perry music.

…

When I got off the plane with my dad I wasn't sure if I was gonna survive. I was walking to baggage claim and accidentally ran into ZAC EFRON! He was so beautiful I looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes. He said sorry for running into me. I just smiled as he walked away. I immediately pulled out my Samsung omnia and texted Nate.

"Hey I just ran into Zac Efron!"

"OMFG you bitch I hate you! Xoxo Nate"

"No you don't! I'll text you if anything else happens!"

"Ok, Love you! Xoxo Nate"

I giggled at that last message. I can't help but miss Nate, he's my bestfriend! I grabbed my bags and walked out of the airport to my dad.

"Hey there you are. I thought you might have gotten lost."

"No dad, I just had a hard time finding baggage claim."

We drove through downtown L.A. I was amazed by the sights. I've heard a lot about L.A., but I never thought it would be this beautiful.

**Mkay here's chapter 1 I'm sorry I might not have time to upload chapter 2 yet but I will asap anyway thanks for reading comments are appreciated**

**Keep calm and Elevate**


	2. New Nieghbors

One Day

2. New Neighbors

Hey I'm James. I'm 17 years old and live with my mom and step dad. Having a step dad isn't that bad because that is my best friend, Kendall's dad. Yeah we've been bestfriends since 2nd grade. In 6th grade Kendall beat up this guy for calling me gay. (Which I definitely am not!) I have Brown shaggy hair, hazel eyes, and I stand 6'1". I play football at St. Moroi High school. I know weird name for a high school. I live in the Hollywood hills in California. My friends Logan and Carlos live right next door on both sides of my house. Carlos on the left ,Logan on the right. The house across the street was recently bought and the new owners are moving in today. Me, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were in the front yard passing around a football when a red convertible mustang pulled into the drive way of the house across the street followed by a moving van.

"Looks like our new neighbors are here," Kendall said.

"Guess so," Carlos replied as he threw me the football.

So we stopped passing the ball to see who was moving in across the street. The car turned off and the first door to open was the passenger side. A girl about 15 or 16 with straight, dark brown hair that falls past her shoulder got out. She looked up at the house in front of her, then she turned around and saw us. She smiled and walked around the car and into the house. I didn't even realize I was starring until Kendall hit me with the ball.

"Dude pay attention!" Kendall yelled.

"Kendall, calm down it looks like James' got a crush on the new girl," Logan said.

I just laughed it off and glanced at the house a couple more times. She was really pretty.

…

I woke up to Kendall screaming. Gosh I just remembered we start school today. Ugggh school. Wait, the new girl might be enrolled already. That's a good thing. I got up and took a shower, put clothes on, brushed my teeth, and went downstairs. I saw Kendall on the phone arguing with the grocer about Lucky Charms. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the eggs, milk, strawberries, and whipped cream to make pancakes. Kendall finally hung up on the grocer after arguing for about 30 minutes.

"He's gonna bring me Lucky Charms," Kendall said.

"Okay well I'm making pancakes, where's mom and dad?"

"They left last night around 11, you were already asleep they're goin' to New York for their business trip thing."

"Oh okay so how long are they goin' to be gone this time?"

"About a month I think."

"Oh okay then"

I finished my food and left to go to school.

…

Once I got to school I tried to avoid Aleah, my ex. It didn't work so well.

"Jamie! Jamesey! James! JAMES!"

"What the hell do you want Aleah?!"

"Don't talk to me like that! I just wanted to say hey baby and give you a kiss"

"No Aleah I'm not your boyfriend anymore. We haven't been a couple for 2 months. If you want me you should've thought about that before you cheated on me."

"James you don't get it he offered to have sex with me what am I gonna do say no?"

"Yes! You don't have to have sex with the entire state of California just because I'm not goin to anytime soon." I yelled that at her and walked away to first period. Oh this was goin to be a long day.


	3. First day

One Day

3. First day

Shay's POV

I walked into the office to get my schedule. We're not even completely moved in yet and I already have to start school here? Oh well, maybe there'll be some cute guys here. I walked up to the desk and opened my mouth to say something but the lady…. Mrs. Brown held up her hand to silence me. I stood there for a good 10 minutes watching her type before I cleared my throat and gained her attention.

"Yes, Yes what can I help you with?" she asked me.

"Well I'm Shaylee Lawrence and I need my schedule…" I said as she looked at me.

"New student?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am…" I replied.

She smiled at me, "sure hold on a sec hun."

She got up and walked over to a huge filing cabinet and opened a drawer with a label L-M on it. She shuffled through papers for about 5 minutes. Gosh these people take forever!

"Oh here it is honey," she said, "Shaylee Desiree Lawrence?"

"Yep" I said popping the 'p', "That's me."

"Okay well darlin' we're in 1st period so looks like you have music which is Mr. Derulo."

"You mean like Jason Derulo?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, this is a performing arts school."

"Ok how do you get to the music room?" I asked.

"You just got out the doors and go left then go to the end of the hall go through the double doors and it's between the band and choir rooms," She said.

"Ok thank you." I said walking out of the office heading the way she told me.

James' POV

Ok so I have to admit when Mr. Derulo has got his girlfriend in observing the class that is the most fun music class ever! I really think it's sad that Logan has Halley, Carlos has Jaydee, and Kendall almost has Anna but me… I have nobody. It's sad I mean our teachers have a…. 'Lover' but I don't. Oh well after Aleah I could care less about a girlfriend. I mean honestly I'm not ready for sex so if a girl can't handle that I don't want to waste my time with her. Mr. Derulo was about to assign partners for our song writing project when some one knocked on the door. Mr. Derulo walked over and opened the door and I saw her. It was the girl who lived across the street. She went here? Hm, she must be talented, it takes talent to get in here.

"Maslow! Come here," Mr. Derulo said. I got up and walked over to the new girl and Mr. Derulo.

"Yes?" I asked.

"James this is Shay. Shay this is James. I'm goin' to partner you guys up for this project so she'll know somebody so go socialize and get to work."

We walked over to the guys and I got my backpack and we went and sat in the corner by the piano.

"So…. Um.. Like Mr. Derulo said my name is Shay…" she said blushing.

I smiled at her which seemed to make her blush even more.

"I'm James."

**Okay here's chapter 3 sorry I haven't updated sooner I was busy with school and Wednesday is my birthday so yeah anyway here's a word from our sponsers:**

**James: Shay huney I love you!**

**Kendall: James not now we need to say something to the readers**

**Carlos: OOOOOOh can I tell them Shay please please please?!**

**Me: haha sure Carlos….. (whispering) love you too Jamie **

**Logan: Carlos just hurry!**

**Carlos: Sheesh okay. Shay's awesome beautiful readers please read and review each chapter for Shay that'll make her very happy.**

**Me: Why thank you Carlos. Okay so you heard him Read and Review PM me if you wanna One-Shot I'm thinking about doing a couple **

**Keep calm and Elevate**


	4. Superstars and Surprises

One Day

4. Superstars and Surprises

Shay's POV

My god! This guy was gorgeous. I think I've seen him before. Like on T.V or something.

"So Shay," he said, "We're writing songs so… um… what kind of songs do you like?"

"Oh well I'm big with love songs." I replied.

"Oh ok well do you wanna write a love song then?"

"Sure" I smiled.

He grabbed the guitar next to him and began to play.

"I'll play guitar and you just sing what ever comes into mind."

"Okay"

He was playing a soft sweet melody. I was thinking about what to sing but I couldn't think of anything. I looked up and instantly my eyes locked with his. Then I suddenly knew what to sing.

"_This is wrong but I can't help but feel like there ain't nothin' more right babe. Misty mornin' comes again and I can't help but wish I could see your face. I knew from the first note played I'd be breakin' all my rules to see you. You smile that beautiful smile and all the girls in the front row scream your name. So dim that spotlight tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you. I'm no one special just another wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you. Give me a photograph to hang on my wall… Superstar….. You've played in bars you play guitar and I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are… You'll never see you sing me to sleep every night from the radio….. So dim that spotlight tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you. I'm no one special just another wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you. Give me a photo graph to hang on my wall… Superstar… sweet sweet Superstar…."_

He smiled at me which kept causing me to blush. Hey I couldn't help it he's gorgeous! Then I heard a bunch of clapping. I turned around and noticed everyone had heard me sing I looked down and turned back towards James.

"Hey," he said pulling my chin up so I could see his eyes again. "You're an amazing singer… and that song was amazing."

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"Did that all just come from the top of your head or have you been hiding that song in that pretty head of yours until you met a Superstar?"

Oh.. MY… God. I know this guy now. He is James freakin Maslow from Big Time Rush!

"Well," I began, "I wasn't really expecting to meet you here…."

"Oh so you do know who I am?"

"Yeah… I mean who doesn't?"

"True… So where ya from Shay?"

"I'm from San Antonio…"

"Oh a Texas girl, huh?"

"Yeah…. I guess."

"Well Logan over there is from Texas too."

"I know…"

"Oh so you like our band?"

"Maybe… Alittle" I said looking up at him.

He just smiled and was about to say something but the bell rang. He stood up and held out his hand. I grabbed it and stood up. He's a good couple inches if not a foot taller than me. I looked up at him and he just smiled as Kendall ran over.

"Oh my god! James oh my fuckin' god James!" He said.

"Dude watch your language… and this is Shay Lawrence." He said introducing me.

"Nice too meet you. Now James Anna said yes!"

Anna. I thought that's my sisters name…

"Do you know Anna?" he asked me.

"I don't know…. I mean I have a sister named Annabelle but I don't know if we're talkin' 'bout the same person."

"Oh My God Shay!" I heard some one yell.

"I turned around to be attacked by my sister. My bestfriend, Anna,


	5. Reunions and Questions

One Day

and Questions

"Oh my god! Anna Bear!" I screamed hugging my sister back.

"Shay I missed you were have you been?!"

"With dad and the tramp named… um….. uh….. um….. Oh my god what's her freakin name….. oh Brandie."

"Who the hell is Brandie? That sounds like a prostitute."

"More like a gold digger. But that's dads 'Fiancee'."

"Daddy's getting married?'

"Yeah Anna we tried getting a hold of you and mom but we couldn't-"

"It's okay I'll let momma know."

"Aiight then Shawty."

"Oh god Shay don't start that again."

I laughed glad to have my sister back.

Well it turns out me and Anna have all of our classes together. That's good cause she has all of her classes with James. Anyway it's lunch and everybody (Me, Anna, Carlos, Logan, James, Kendall, Halley, and Jaydee) are sitting together and James is throwing pizza at Kendall who is trying to throw it down Anna's shirt. James looks over at me laughing and smiles. I see him looking as soon as he turns back to Kendall. Oh god he was actually looking at me! ME! Gosh this is gonna be good. Well I got up to dump my tray and James came with me even though he already dumped his. I went out in the hall to go to my locker to get my phone and see if my dad called me. James followed me and I just giggled a little.

"Something wrong Shaylee?"

"Nope James nothing at all."

I smiled at him and walked to my locker and opened it.

"Sooo whatcha doin'?"

"I'm getting my phone to see if my dad called."

"Oh ok well I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I know we just met and everything but I really like you."

"Yeah…?"

"Shay will you go out with me?"

**Dun Dun Dun Cliffhanger! Oh well gonna watch the Vampire Diaries… Now a word from our sponsers:**

**James: Shay hun shush the vampire diaries is on!**

**Carlos: Yeah Shhhh**

**Me: Logan?**

**Logan: Yes? **

**Me: Will you tell my readers our secret?**

**Logan: Naahh Kendall can tell them.**

**Kendall: I ain't saying nothing the Vampire Diaries is on.**

**Me: Kendall please?**

**Kendall: Okay fine! Shay's readers please, please read and review this short chapter so we can watch the Vampire Diaries!**

**Me: You heard him Love ya's!**

**Keep calm and ELEVATE!**


	6. Answers, Pictures, and Surprises

One Day

Answers, Pictures, and Surprises

Shay's POV

"You want to go out with … me?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Um…."

Anna's POV

I looked around the table at the smiling faces of my friends and noticed that Shay and James were gone. Hmmm, that's weird where could they have gone? Oh well. Ya know Kendall is so cute. The way his mouth moves when he talks and the way his dimples show when he smiles that really adorable smile… Anyway! Just in case you can't tell I REALLY like Kendall. I have since I met him in 7th grade. He beat up this guy who was making fun of the way I talk.

"Anna?" Logan said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Sooooo?" Kendall chimed in.

"Sooooo? What?"

"I'm STILL A ROCKSTAR I GOT MY ROCK MOVES AND I DON'T NEED YOU AND GUESS WHAT I'M HAVING MORE FUN AND NOW THAT WE'RE DONE I'M GONNA SHOW YOU TONIGHT I-"

"CARLOS SHUT UP!" we all yelled in unison. Even Carlos yelled at himself to shut up.

"Anyway I asked if we're all still up to go to the beach after school?" Kendall said after laughing.

"Oh my gosh that sounds like fun can I go?" Shay said coming out of nowhere with a huge smile on her face.

"Sure. The more the merrier!" Logan said matching her smile.

"Then I guess that's an invitation as I can go to?" said Joslyn. By the way Joslyn is the high school slut! She just slept with Danny a guy on the football team yesterday!

"No Joslyn nobody was talking to you and nobody said you could come!" I said standing up to dump my tray.

"Last I saw Lawrence you weren't the one I was talking too." She said.

"Then who were you talking too whore?" Shay said standing up too.

"And who the hell are you and why are you talking to me?" She snapped at Shay.

"I believe my name is Shaylee Lawrence and you were running your smartass mouth at my big sister!" Shay retorted.

"Awe the little sister to the rescue! How cute!" Joslyn said.

Shay slowly walked around the table and got right in Joslyn's face as the entire cafeteria got quiet.

"Oh how cute she looks scared." Shay whispered for only us to hear.

"Listen and listen well. If you ever mess with my sister again I'll take this right here," Shay said holding up a fork, "and mess that pretty little face of yours up. Understand?"

Joslyn just looked from the fork to shay to us in complete shock. After all this is the first time someone has had the nerve to do that to her.

"I said. Do. You. Understand?" Shay repeated.

Joslyn shook her head and walked away quickly.

Shay's POV

I turned back towards the table and as I did I noticed everyone in the cafeteria were taking pictures or recording what just happened. I also noticed James standing in the doorway in shock. I ran over to him and tried to explain what happened.

"James look she was messing with Anna and being mean to Logan and, and, and…."

"You threatened to mess up my little sister's face with a fork?" he asked.

"I- Wait WHAT? She's your little sister?!" I freaked.

"Yes and you threatened her with a fork!"

"James I didn't know she was your sister!"

"Ya know, just forget my question. Leave me and my sister alone!" he yelled.

"But James!"

I didn't know….

Kendall's POV

Uh-oh Shay just threatened James' sister! Nobody does that without James finding out! Oh no…. no no no no no! James likes her! That's so totally obvious! But oh Shit he saw everything! Next thing I noticed was Shay running up to the table crying. She grabbed her purse and ran out. I got up and followed her. She ran out of the school and fell in the grass crying harder.

"Shay?"

She looked up. "Go away Kendall leave me alone!" she yelled kind of loud causing teachers to look.

"Look boo bear what happened?"

"Boo bear?" she asked laughing a little through her tears.

"I don't know it just popped into my head. But what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? He yelled at me! That's what's wrong! AND! He asked me out! But in there" she said motioning towards the cafeteria, "he told me to forget his question because I yelled at his sister! Kendall…. I really like him." She said really fast.

"Well then boo bear… let's make him fall in love again!" I said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" she asked wiping away the stray tears.

"Well I'm not really sure but that's why we have Logan! He's the smart one!" I said helping her off the ground.

She giggled and shook her head. I guess that meant let's go so I drug her back to the cafeteria to talk to Logan. I was going to help fix this.

James' POV

I can't believe she said that to my little sister! Ugh! I can't believe I told her that! Ugh I'm so extremely stupid! Why can't I just believe my friends for once? I mean I know she sleeps around but I can't stop her! But that's not what I'm mad about. I'm mad that she threatened my sister and Kendall didn't say anything! He just sat there! Ugh but I really like her! I have to fix this!

A/N: So… I'm sorry this took so long! I was trying to make it long and I got 912 words in the story itself so YAY this is my longest chapter! Anyway! I thought this would be cool so I have made an e-mail account for Shay. So you can "talk" to her or ask questions about the story and her and James' relationship. The E-mail address is shayboobearlawrence

So if you have questions or you just want to "talk" to Shay then there you go! Ask away she'll answer a.s.a.p.!


End file.
